


Real One

by Iwillbestrong97



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillbestrong97/pseuds/Iwillbestrong97
Summary: Your friend gets meet and greet tickets for her favorite band and wants you to come with. Fall Out Boy is a great band that you also like but don’t know much about. Then you finally meet them. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Real One

I sat on the ugly yellow couch in the small square room that was my therapist’s office. Temporary but it was still uncomfortable. There was only one small window and it was facing a building. I’m not claustrophobic but it felt small.

“So, you said that your friend is taking you to a meet and greet for this band, Fall Out Boy? Are you at all excited,” she asked me? Janna Thompson was a sweet lady and I liked her instantly. She was always willing to talk with me about pop culture. She would let me get off track if she knew I needed it. Today wasn’t a rough day so it would be short.

“I mean, I guess. I like the music they put out. I just hope they aren’t entitled rock stars. Mara seems to really like Pete so I’m happy she’ll get to meet him,” I said, shrugging. “I mean, we’re 23. I am all for her liking something like this but I feel weird. I feel like a kid or something.” Janna nodded.

“If it’s something you like, then it’s not weird and you shouldn’t be ashamed of it. Same thing applies to your friend, (Y/N).” I smiled and nodded. She was right. “Oh, and be sure to tell me all about them when you get back.” I laughed. She knew just how to help me relax.

-

The day of the concert came and I was attempting to straighten my hair. It wasn’t very long and tended to curl when I didn’t want it to. Mara came bouncing to the bathroom wearing a shirt she had gotten at their last concert.

“Come on, (Y/N)! We don’t wanna be late. Here, I’ll help.” I chuckled as she took the flat iron from me. I loved seeing her so happy. Reminded me that things weren’t all bad. Her nails were painted purple and she had managed a purple smoky eye that I envied. I could only manage eyeliner and even that wasn’t always great.

She managed to tease my hair into a presentable state and she pulled me out the door not long after. She blasted their new album and we sang along. She knew more words than I did but at least I was having fun.

“So, this is called “The Last of the Real Ones” and honestly it’s so amazing. It’s one of those songs where you just try to imagine the guys saying it to you. Pete is a genius.” She giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

“Well what about the singer? He’s the one delivering all this emotion into the song.” I listened to this singer pour his soul out to some girl.

“Patrick. He’s an amazing vocalist. One of the best in today’s music if you ask me. Then there’s Joe and Andy who complete the band and are super talented.” I listened to the music and the lyrics. Patrick really gave it his all.

_“I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me?”_

Patrick, huh?

We stood in line with the rest of the fans that got the passes. Apparently, we were super lucky. There were less passes this time around. I stood with Mara as she talked excitedly with everyone around her. I told a few people that I was just along for the ride. I didn’t know the band well. They welcomed me mostly. Then the security guard came out to lay down some rules.

“You are all going to get the opportunity to take a picture with them. Then they will be able to sign one item. One line please. And do not push. We don’t want anyone to get hurt or thrown out.” Everyone whispered to each other.

“No girl here can touch Patrick but me. I will push if I have to.” A girl next to me was whispering to her friend. I tried to not laugh out loud. Why did some girls get so possessive over a guy they have no chance with? “Got a problem with that,” the girl said? I realized she was talking to me. Guess I did laugh out loud.

“I just think it’s funny that you think you have a chance with a big-time rock star. He probably has a girlfriend already. Believe whatever you want I guess.” I turned away from her.

“Says the girl who doesn’t even know who they are.” I ignored her. There was yelling as I saw first member come out. I recognized it as Pete. I felt a shove against my back and I tumbled forward and out of line. I tripped over my feet and fell to the floor.

I could feel my cheeks turn red as I tried to pull myself up quickly. There was some quiet laughing but it suddenly stopped. I stood and came face to face with blueish hazel eyes. I widened my focus to a boy with blonde hair and wore a fedora. His eyebrows were drawn together.

“Are you ok? I saw you fall.” His voice was smooth. Not super deep but it sounded like comfort. I stuttered.

“Uh yea. I… I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean to get out of line… um… I’m alright.” He smiled and I lost my breath. He was perfect. I smiled back and looked away. I stepped back into line with Mara, hiding.

“This is why we don’t push,” The security guard said. The boy returned to the other three. He was part of the band? How did I not notice?

“Dude… You know that was Patrick Stump, right? The singer? You shoulda laid one on him! You had the chance,” Mara whispered to me. That was Patrick. I glanced over to the band again. They were laughing with each other. Then Patrick glanced back toward me. My face flushed and I turned away again. Mara was grinning at me. “You’re so into him.” I rolled my eyes at her.

“Watch where you’re going in the future. You inconvenienced Patrick. You just looked desperate for attention,” the rude girl from before said. I turned toward her slightly. She was smirking at me. It was probably her who pushed me.

I kept my head down and talked with Mara. The line went pretty quick. As we got closer, I got more nervous. What did Patrick think of me? I bet the girl was right. I probably just look like I want attention. Not that I really cared what he thought. I shouldn’t care anyway.

“We’re next, (Y/N),” Mara whispered excitedly. I couldn’t help but get excited for her. I smiled as they called us up to the guys. Mara ended up introducing us both.

“So, I’m Mara and this is my best friend, (Y/N). She knows your music but isn’t super familiar with the band.” I looked toward her, embarrassed.

“Hey, no need to spill everything…” I laughed awkwardly. Pete laughed and stuck his hand out to Mara, then me.

“I’m Pete. It’s awesome your friend brought you along.” I shook his hand and smiled.

“Joe.”

“Andy.”

I shook their hands, feeling much more comfortable. I looked toward the last guy. Patrick.

“I’m Patrick. We met earlier in a bit of a weird way.” I laughed awkwardly and tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Yea, someone pushed me. I’m alright though. I appreciate the concern.” I didn’t want to call out the girl that pushed me. That would be mean and I wasn’t going to fall to her level. He glanced over my shoulder momentarily then smiled at me.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s do this,” Patrick said. Mara suggested hugs and I agreed. I wasn’t going to spoil her chance with Pete. We stood next to each other, laughing slightly. Pete wrapped his arms around her and Joe hugged Pete’s shoulders. It was a funny sight to watch. I felt a pair of arms grab me, pulling me against a sturdy and warm body. I turned my head to see Patrick with a grin on his face.

“This ok,” he asked? I giggled a bit. Oh god, what was happening to me.

“Yea, it’s fine.” I smiled and turned towards the camera. It was quick and the security guard was telling us to move along. Patrick’s arms dropped from around me slower than normal, like he was lingering.

“Talk more in a bit.” I was going to respond but Mara was pulling me to the next line. She had this grin on her face and put her hands on her hips.

“Ok. There is no way that’s he’s not into you. You better try and get his number. I saw the way he looked at you. And look at this,” she pulled out her phone to show me the picture we took. Everyone looked like they were laughing at the camera except for Patrick. He was looking at me. I flushed.

“So, he forgot to look at the camera, doesn’t mean he’s into me,” I said. Mara rolled her eyes at me. The last time a guy was interested in me, he just wanted me for sex. I looked back to see what the guys were doing. I watched as the girl that pushed me kissed Patrick’s cheek quickly. Some of the other fans in both lines made unimpressed sounds. I heard a girl in front of us speak.

“You’re not supposed to do that. It makes things uncomfortable for everyone. And if one person does it, other people will think its ok when it’s not.” I looked over at Patrick and he was smiling but you could tell he was uncomfortable.

The girl seemed proud of herself as she shamelessly flirted and held onto Patrick. The security guard had to step in briefly. He didn’t have to pull her off but she was trying to take as much time as possible.

The girl gave me a smirk as she sauntered up to me. Mara and I rolled our eyes at each other. I attempted to ignore her for the rest of the meet and greet.

The guys sat down at a long table and pulled out pens and markers. This went slower than the pictures it seemed. Some fans gave them small gifts or asked for handwritten lyrics. Others cried and told their whole life stories. All the guys were sweet and patient with every fan they talked to. Mara practically bounced up to Pete who was the first in line. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. She thanked him over and over again for his lyrics and told him how amazing it was that he talked about mental illness.

Then she began to move on and I stepped up to the table, handing my autograph book to Pete.

“Hey, you’re the new girl, right? (Y/N)?” I laughed awkwardly. Great, now I was the ‘new girl.’

“Yea. Course I kinda wish Mara didn’t spill that little secret.” He laughed and signed my book.

“Can I tell you a secret? Just promise you won’t tell Patrick I told you this. He likes you. Ask him for his number. It’d be funny to see him flustered over a girl.” Pete glanced down to the end of the line where Patrick was accepting a small drawing from a fan. I blushed and Pete winked at me. I took my journal and moved on to Andy.

“Pete’s right ya know. It’s been a while since he’s been interested in a girl.” I glanced down the line again.

“I like your tattoos by the way. They’re super awesome and colorful,” I told him. He laughed and told me where he got some of them done.

Joe and I talked about his guitar and various types of music. I didn’t think he heard what Pete had said but as I went to move on he winked and nodded his head toward Patrick.

“Hey, hope the other guys didn’t scare you off.” I smiled and handed him my book.

“Well they certainly like to make you a joke. You all must be great friends.” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“What did they tell you about me? Am I going to have to yell at them,” he looked concerned but still lighthearted.

“Nothing too bad. Just that you were actually mean and use autotune,” I said. I tried to keep a straight face. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

“I mean to them. You’d need to get to know me and decide for yourself.” He signed my book and it looked like he hesitated before closing it and sliding it back to me. I took a deep breath and before I could talk myself out of the dumb idea, I spoke.

“Well you could give me your number and I could get to know you,” I said quickly. His head snapped up to me and a blush spread on his face. He stumbled over his words and tried to look anywhere but me.

“Um… well… I’m not really… I’d like to… but…” He cleared his throat and looked back up at me. “I can’t give my number out. Security reasons and all.” He grabbed my book back and found the page he wrote on and scribbled something below it. I nodded and took my book.

“Well I hope to see you again Patrick. I really look forward to the show tonight.” I smiled and walked away. Mara looked at me like I had grown two heads. A grin spread across her face.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe you asked him that! When did you get so bold?” She pulled me toward the rest of the fans. I giggled with her.

“Honestly, I don’t know. The rest of the band kept telling me to ask for his number just to see him flustered. He’s cute but I don’t know. He seems like a good guy but he is famous.” She started freaking out.

“The other guys told you to ask him? Oh, he SO has a thing for you,” she said quietly but excited. I opened my book to the page he signed. I almost choked when I saw what was scribbled under the signature. A line of numbers and a note that said ‘It would be amazing to know you.’

“(Y/N)…” Mara was looking at the page. I lifted a finger to my mouth to let her know to keep this quiet. I’m sure my face matched hers. She nodded and I shoved the book into my bag. Soon we were all ushered out to find our seats for the show.

Mara hadn’t been able to get pit tickets but because of the way the stage was set up, we were still a couple rows back from a part that stuck out. The lights went out and the opening act launched on stage. Everyone was suddenly standing. People still came and went often. Once the opening act was done, there was a thirty-minute gap before Fall Out Boy came on. Mara ran and bought us both t-shirts. The lights dimmed again and everyone screamed.

They launched into “Sugar, we’re Goin Down” and everyone sang the opening lines for them. I watched Patrick who had the biggest grin on his face. He looked like he was having the time of his life. They jumped around on stage and laughed. The energy was contagious. They rolled through their hits and the new songs.

Patrick ran out onto the “catwalk” during “Centuries” and everyone reached for him, myself included. He looked into the front rows and sang to us. Our eyes met and he stood in that spot for a moment. I waved and smiled. Then he was gone, running back to the main stage.

Once the song was done, Pete started to introduce one of the new songs. “The Last of the Real Ones.” But Patrick cut him off. Everyone went silent.

“Ok, so. Generally, I leave the introductions to Pete but I have something to say to someone in the crowd. Maybe this is really cheesy but this next song is a weird love song. You know who you are. I guess I’m singing this to you.” Mara grabbed my arm and I just looked at her. How was I supposed to respond to that? Would I even have the nerve to talk to him after that? Patrick sat at the piano and began.

The whole time he was singing, I tried to hide. I know that no one knew I was the person but I couldn’t handle having all of his attention. I was on his mind as he sang with this fiery passion and I wanted to shrink away. Of course, I was flattered but I didn’t know how to talk to him now. Patrick ran to both sides of the stage during the chorus before skipping back to the piano.

“ _I will shield you from the waves, if they find you. I will protect you.”_ I listened as everyone sang the lyrics back to them, my eyes focused on Patrick. I watched the big screen and saw him glance toward the crowd. Then he was up coming down the center again.

“ _You’re the last of a dying breed. Write our names in the wet concrete.”_ We locked eyes again. And he gave me this shy grin and I couldn’t help but smile back. Whenever Patrick came down the catwalk, he would give me some sort of grin or even a smirk. He tossed a pick into the crowd and I watched as everyone went crazy trying to find it.

The rest of the concert was amazing. But as we were leaving, there was a lot of conversations about the “person” that Patrick mentioned. There were the usual jokes about it being Pete but I tried to keep my head down anyway.

-

A couple days pass before I ask Mara what to do with his number. Was I supposed to text him that night? Or was it still too early to text him?

“Dude. This is Patrick Stump. You should have texted him that night or yesterday! Make sure he knows you’re interested. He’s a shy guy by nature. Normal rules don’t apply.” She sipped her drink as we watched the commercials. I sighed and opened a new message. I still didn’t know what to say. There were rumors all over the internet about the “person” the song was for.

“Start simple. Don’t want to scare him off,” Mara said. I nodded.

_Hey, Patrick. It’s (Y/N) from the meet and greet in (city)._

I showed Mara before I sent it. The reply wasn’t instant like I hoped, but I’m sure he’s busy. The anxiety started to show its face. I had waited too long. It didn’t matter because he gave me a fake number just to get my hopes up. He wanted me to think I was somehow different.

My phone buzzed and I tried to look disinterested while preparing myself to see who it was from. Patrick’s name lit up the screen and my heart pounded.

_Hey! I was worried you wouldn’t contact me… I may have been a bit forward…_

Mara squealed and neither of us were paying attention to the t.v at this point.

_You surprised me, that’s for sure. And what happened to not being able to give out your phone number for security reasons?_

_Well. I determined that getting to know you was more important._

My face turned red as Mara freaked out. She was bouncing on the couch.

“Ok now you have to flirt back! Just a little bit. Remember to be witty.” I rolled my eyes at her. She knew that my family grew up learning sarcasm as a second language.

_Mr. Stump are you flirting?_

I sent it before I could rethink. It was risky. We waited impatiently for a response. It took a bit longer for it to come and that had me worried. Did I push too far?

_Maybe. Are you?_

_I guess so. I’m a sucker for sweet guys like you._

_Hey! I can be mean, too. Don’t underestimate me!_

_Oh, really? You’ll have to prove it to me ;)_

I should have gotten popcorn for Mara. I wasn’t sure about sending the wink face but it had gotten playful and I was feeling bold. The fact it had gotten like this so quickly had me thinking he just wanted sex but at the same time, he didn’t seem like that kind of person.

_Now let’s not get into this so fast. Let me take you to dinner first. You deserve it._

_As long as it’s something like pizza, that would be great._

I smiled and tried to hide it. I told Mara about it and the fangirling began. Was this really happening to me? My phone buzzed again.

_It’s a date. I’ll let you know when I come back to town. I gotta get to rehearsals for tonight but I’ll talk to you later._

-

Weeks passed like that. We would talk for a bit and then it would get playful. Patrick would always pull back early on. It was sweet but also a bit concerning. Did he not find me attractive enough? It was a stupid fear but it nagged me. I would tell Janna about us. I just never told her the name of the guy.

I told Patrick about my depression and family struggles. He told me about his battles with past relationships. We became close. We had started talking on the phone on a semi-regular basis.

“Hey, so I found some free time between shows. I figured I would come in and we can go out for pizza,” he said. A grin split across my face.

“That would be amazing. I’ve only been waiting forever now.” I laughed and I could hear him chuckle.

“Then I guess I’ll see you next week. Goodnight, babe,” he said. I froze for a second. He never gave me a nickname before. “Too much?” I shook my head but realized he couldn’t see me.

“Not at all. Just surprised me. I liked it. Goodnight to you, too, baby,” I said. He laughed and hung up. Mara poked her head in my door.

“So, you guys are officially a thing now?” I shook my head at her eavesdropping but shrugged anyway.

“If that’s what nicknames signify then I guess so. I hope so, honestly.” She smiled and left.

-

The next week dragged. Thursdays and Fridays were my days off from work so Patrick said he would come get me on Thursday. It also happened to be the day I went to see Janna. And the day my parents decided to stop by.

“Janna, what am I supposed to do? I tried to tell them I was busy but they insisted. I’ve been waiting to go out with this guy for weeks now and they just show up and ruin it.” I ran my hands through my hair.

“Did they say why they were coming,” she asked. I shook my head.

“Probably to nag me about not finishing school and tell me how much of a disappointment I am. Unlike my older sister,” I said, standing up and starting to pace.

“Just remember what we practiced. Kill them with kindness. If they see that you’re happy with your life, they will be happy for you, too.” I nodded and promised that I would try.

“And this guy that’s coming to see you? Does he know about your relationship with your parents,” she asked?

“Yea. He knows the general stuff. I just hope they leave before he shows up. They try to sabotage every date I have.” Janna nodded. The session didn’t last much longer.

-

My parents showed up just before Mara left for work. Great, now I had to be alone with them. They exchanged pleasantries but I knew they didn’t care for her that much. They claimed she was a bad influence. She gave me a sympathetic look and headed out.

“I told you guys that I had plans tonight. I don’t have anything planned for dinner.” I tried to be as polite as possible but my mom just rolled her eyes and turned her nose up at me.

“And we said we were coming over. You should be making time for us after all we did for you.” I tried to not groan. Instead I smiled.

“Well maybe on another night. I can’t really change the plans. I need a bit more notice than one day.” I clasped my hands together to keep myself from strangling them. My father crossed his arms.

“What could you possibly be doing that is more important than family? It’s not school and it’s not a job. Your sister would make time for us even while she was doing those things.” I tried to stop my face from showing my true emotions.

“Well I’m content with my job and life as I’m living it. I would really appreciate it if you supported me.” I tried to smile as I said it but it came out a bit harsher than I intended. But of course, they caught the change in tone.

“I don’t like your attitude young lady. After supporting you while you wasted time and didn’t go to school,” my father continued. I ignored his comment and walked to the kitchen.

“Would you guys like some water?” I pulled out some glasses and filled them with ice. I changed the topic so the focus wasn’t me. I asked about the bank and apparently, my father was now a manager of a building. My mother told stories about being a nurse.

“There are so many sad people that come into the hospital for their next drug trip. It’s sick. All the riff raff has access to things they shouldn’t.” I clenched my fist.

“You know Mom, these people really do need help.” She laughed and my anger flared.

“They’re just criminals. But the hospital can’t turn anyone away.” I stood suddenly, My chair flaying back.

“Get out. I don’t want either of you here. I have a date tonight and the last thing I need is to be in a bad mood.” My parents looked at each other and stood.

“Trying to trick another poor boy out of his money? Have something to offer before you start dating, sweetie.” My mouth dropped open and they made their way to the door. I hurried to open it. I just needed them gone. As I tried to kick them out. I came face to face with Patrick.

He held a small bouquet of flowers. He wore skinny jeans and a button up shirt with converse. A baseball cap instead of a fedora. My mother looked him up and down with a disinterested look on her face.

“So, you’re whoring yourself out for a chance at fame? Band members are always trouble…” She trailed off and I exploded. She was not going to do this in front of Patrick. Not him.

“Oh, my fucking, god. Just shut up already! What part of get out did you not understand? I don’t want you here! I have never wanted you here! If I’m such a disappointment, then why waste any more time on me? You have done nothing for me! Nothing! All you do is tear me down.  If you can’t be happy that I might actually be happy for once, then you don’t belong in my life. Don’t come back until you’re ready to actually be a family to me.” Tears started falling down my face and I couldn’t stop them.

My parents looked at me, astonished. They left without another word. I couldn’t look at Patrick. He shouldn’t have seen that. I probably just ruined everything. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Patrick led me back inside and we sat on the couch.

He held me in silence while I cried into his shoulder. I wasn’t sure how long we sat there. Until I calmed down.

“Um, those flowers were for you, if you want them…” I couldn’t help but laugh. He was perfect. He pulled me close and I hugged him.

“Thank you, Patrick. I’m so sorry you had to witness the mess that is my family.” I felt him kiss my head.

“Don’t worry about it. I just got to see how strong you are. You stood up to them and that is truly amazing.” He pets my hair gently and I closed my eyes. He was so comforting. I could sit like this all day. I felt my stomach rumble. Food was annoying sometimes. I finally got the courage to look at him. I tried to smile reassuringly.

“I hope you’re still up for pizza. Because I’m starving.” We laughed and he helped me stand. He stood there, holding my hand for a moment. He gazed at me as if he were thinking of something. He shook his head and started to pull me out the door.

“Let’s go get this pizza. I know a good place. It won’t be Chicago style but it should be good.” I let him pull me to his car. He let me play 2000s alternative and would even sing along with me. I tried to convince him to sing along when “Sugar, We’re Goin Down” came on but he refused.

It was a nice evening of talking about music and tv shows. He was the lead singer of a world-famous band and this felt almost normal. But I had to ask.

“How have the paparazzi been? Still grilling you about who the mystery person is?” He glances at me with a shy smile on his face.

“Yea. Probably not one of my best ideas. But I would do it again if that meant winning you over. You’re different. You don’t care that I’m the lead singer in some band. You understood when I said I couldn’t give my number out. Even though I did it anyway. You’re real. You care about my interests. You wanted to know  _me._ Not just the part everyone sees.” He fiddled with his hands as he stared at the table. I reached over to take his hand. He looked up at me.

“I’m so glad to know you, Patrick. You’re amazing.” He blushed and called for our check. I offered to pay for half but he wouldn’t hear it. We walked back to his car in silence. It seemed like something was off. Patrick looked deep in thought. He spoke before I could ask.

“I had a really nice time tonight, (Y/N). I want to do this again. But I also want to try something else. Um…” He took his hat off his head and tossed it on the car. He fidgeted and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, I completely understand if you don’t want to, uh… I just figure… We’ve been talking for a while… um… I was wondering… could we… like… would it be ok if I… kissed… you?” He was adorable when he was nervous. Then the reality of what he asked me set in. I could feel my face turn red. He was looking at me with intense but worried eyes. He needed an answer, so I gave him one.

I stepped closer to him and ran my hands over his arms to his shoulders. His breathing picked up slightly. I began to lean my head closer to his. I whispered, “What are you waiting for?”

His mouth was soft on mine. His hands held on to my hips and pulled me closer. He made me melt. He pulled away and rested his head on mine. He had a goofy smile on his face and I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Well don’t stop…” I joked. He laughed and kissed me again. It was firmer this time and my arms wrapped around his shoulders. I felt my back hit the car. I didn’t even notice he had moved us back. He pulled away again and his eyes were heated. I was like he was staring into my soul. I was trapped between him and the car and there was no place I would rather be.

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him. He held me against the car and his lips were urgent. I nibbled at his bottom lip and I swear I heard him growl.

“(Y/N)…” We were both breathing fast and his mouth trailed down to my neck. I sighed happily. Then he was gone completely. He almost slid down the car from the sudden lack of support. He had stepped back and his eyes were closed. It was like he was trying to compose himself.

“Patrick? What is it?” I tried to step closer to him again but he backed away. I was hurt. Did he not want me? Was the kiss a test run and he realized that he doesn’t want this?

“Look. I just…” Here is comes. I braced myself for heartbreak. “I don’t want to rush you into this. I don’t want you to feel obligated to do something if you don’t want to. I just don’t want to screw this up. I really like you.” He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking shy again.

“So, this isn’t because you don’t want me,” I asked? His head snapped up to look at me. He was in front of me in a second, my face in his hands.

“That’s not it at all, (Y/N). I want you. I want you more than anything. I just don’t want to force you into this. If you’re not-“ I cut him off by kissing him. His tongue was in my mouth and we were grabbing at each other like we were drowning. I was pressed up against the car again and then someone honked. That broke both of us out of our craze. We were both panting and then we started laughing. I had no idea if they were honking at us but I knew I wanted to move somewhere more private anyway.

“Take me to wherever you’re staying. I want you, too, Patrick.” He nodded and kissed my head. I hurried to the other side and jumped in. The ride was quick and comfortably silent. Patrick held my hand the whole time.

We went in through the side entrance to avoid attention.  He said that he never knew if the paparazzi would show up. We rode the elevator to the third floor. I tried to not giggle as I watched him get more impatient. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

“It’s really cute to watch you get so impatient,” I joked. He shot me a playful glare as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He pulled me along down the hall as I laughed. Then I was against the door with Patrick’s mouth on my neck. My laughing turned into sighs and I heard a door open down the hall. Patrick broke away from me and we watched a couple walk past us. The woman looked at us with a knowing smile and I blushed.

“We should probably take this inside, huh?” Patrick pulled a key card out of his pocket and opened the door. The room was spacious with a king-sized bed in the middle. There was a window covering the far wall and it overlooked the highway. I wandered over and dropped my bag and jacket on the chair. I heard Patrick open one of the cabinets and turned to see him pouring himself a glass of whiskey. He noticed me watching him and raised his glass to me.

“Want some? I’ve had better but Crown isn’t that bad,” he said, taking a sip. I shrugged and walked over to him.

“Can I just try a bit of yours,” I asked? I had never been much of a hard liquor person. Not unless it was mixed into a fruity drink. He grinned and handed me his glass. I took a sip and started coughing almost immediately. It was too strong for me. Patrick tried to hide his laughter. He took the glass and set it down, rubbing my back.

“We’ll try again another time,” He said. His hand trailed down to my lower back and I licked my lips. His eyes followed the movement and he reached up to stroke my face gently. I removed the hat from his head again and set it down.

Patrick kissed me tenderly and I wrapped my arms around him. He walked us backwards until my legs hit the bed and I fell onto it. I kicked my shoes off as he crawled on top of me, kicking his off as well. His mouth landed on mine again and I fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. I felt him grin and bite my lip.

I arched my back toward him, trying to get as close as possible. His hands moved down to my waist and under the hem of my fitted t-shirt. His fingers on my skin startled me and I sighed against his lips. He stopped kissing me briefly.

“Are you sure about this? I can always stop.” I took his face in my hands. He was beautiful, honestly.

“Thank you, Patrick. But I know what I want. I want this. You.” He smiled and he was kissing me feverishly. I responded with the same passion. He pushed my shirt up to my breasts and I helped him remove it the rest of the way. He gazed at my body and smiled. I hid my face but he pinned my arms to the side. I’m sure my face was red. He kissed my neck and moved down over my collarbone and chest.

As soon as he let my arms go I tugged at his shirt. “I can’t be the only one losing clothes,” I said. He laughed and pulled his shirt over his head. Our bodies pressed together and they just fit. Patrick didn’t have chiseled abs or super defined muscles but he was warm and sweet and still sexy as hell. The rest of our clothing came off quickly. We laughed as my jeans got stuck on my ankles and Patrick tripped over some of the discarded clothing.

Then I was on top of him, both of us in our underwear. Our tongues danced as I rubbed my hips against his. He was clearly aroused and that turned me on. His hands fondled my chest as I traced lines on his skin with my nails. He laughed and he flipped us again.

“That tickles you know.” He entwined his fingers with mine and I giggled.

“Yea. That’s why I was doing it.” He shook his head at me and kissed and nibbled at my neck. I laughed and squirmed beneath him, pressing against the bulge in his underwear. He groaned as I wrapped my legs around him.

“Patrick please. I need you,” I whispered. He looked into my eyes and nodded. He kissed me softly as he started to pull my panties down my legs. I helped him kick them off. The cool air against the heat between my legs made me gasp. I started to push Patrick’s boxers down. He helped me and once they were completely off, he broke away. I felt his hand against my center and couldn’t help but moan. He teased me with one finger, then two. He moved slowly even as I begged for more. His fingers were gone in the next moment. He leaned down to my ear.

“Told you I could be mean…” He nipped at my ear and I half laughed. He was bringing up our first conversation. I could hardly make out the word, ‘please’ and then he was positioning himself at my entrance. I ran my hands over his shoulders as he pushed into me. I groaned and wrapped my legs around him. Patrick leaned over me as he moved in and out of me. He started slow at first but picked up the pace as he went. My arms were wrapped around him, my nails digging into his back. Our gasps of pleasure were all I could hear.

“Fuck, (Y/N). I’m gunna…” He trailed off as his thrusting became erratic and rough. It felt amazing and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I came, too. He tried to drag it out as long as he could but couldn’t hold back anymore. He moaned as he exploded. I could feel him inside me and it was almost enough to send me over the edge. Then his thumb was rubbing against my clit. He moved his hips slowly but pressure against my clit was enough to drive me crazy. He kissed me as I came and moaned into his mouth.

After my spasms had died down, Patrick pulled out and laid down next to me, stroking my face. I curled up against his now sweaty body. I was comfortable. The soft glow of the lamp made this all the more sweet.

After a few minutes, I felt Patrick freeze. His whole body went rigid. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“(Y/N)… I… I’m so, so, so sorry… I forgot a condom… Damnit, I’m such an idiot…” He threw an arm over his face. I froze for a moment too, then relaxed again.

“Patrick,” I began. He didn’t let me finish.

“I’ll take you to the store tomorrow. We can get you plan B or anything else you’ll need. I promise I would run away from this. I’ll take care of you. I’ll…” I cut him off this time.

“Patrick!” He stopped and looked at me, worry written all over his face. “I’m on the pill, Patrick. It’s ok. We should use one in the future but it’s ok. You don’t need to worry.” I kissed him softly and the worry turned into relief. He took my hand and kissed my fingers. We pulled back the covers so we could lay beneath them. We cuddled and talked about nothing and everything. A bit later we hit the lights so we could get some sleep. I thought of something and smiled.

“Oh, and Patrick?”

“Hmm?”

“My therapist does know everything about you.” He laughed and rolled over to kiss me again.


End file.
